jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Return of Evolution
= Return Of Evolution Jurassic Park: Return of Evolution is a film upcoming 2020, 15th of January. Nature has grown indepedent from humans, The dinosaur population has grown much more than expected. The Costa Rican government have assembled a senate of Gerald Reymore, Kanate Smith, Adam Tims and John Hammond to decide the future of Jurassic Park Credits This story sadly only one writer who worked alone on this project this being Wikidawn aka Wikidawn Enterprise and Wikidawn productions. TRAILER The screen starts black, A glowing light appears, The darkness begins to fade away. You realize, It’s space. The astronauts float around, The camera fades to black. The remains of Jurassic Park are shown, Then the screen changes to a large court with John Hammond, Adam Tims, Gerald Reymore and Dr Kanate Smith. '' '''Jurassic Park, Was the opportunity of Hammond, But it was his responsibility. I, Adam Tims was on the island during the incident, I was there during another operation to rescue the scientists. The stupidty of the Asset Contaiment Unit, Was humorous even. ' In the middle of the sentence, The camera switched to a open plains with a herd of Herbivores running away from a large carnivore predator. These dinosaurs are not naturall, The closest thing to true naturall is Nature itself. Evolution expands beyond us, I Kanate Smith. I agree to creating a mass extinction against these dinosaurs, If we let nature do it’s thing. Soon it will be prehistoric world, Tyrants ruled the world and Dinosaurs are new tyrants. The camera turns to a castle overlooking a moody desert, The camera switches an angle. The desert is lit up by small lights. Arrows are sent flying from the castle against the glowing lights, A warhorn is heard. As John Hammond himself, I disagree to shutting down the Park. Think, Our children will see a world that a decade ago, Was considered millions of years gone. The Post-historic Period, We are more human to prisoners of war, Than to these creatures recreated by us. Hammond responded. Mr Hammond, With all due respect. You are playing god, There is nothing natural with these blood-thirsty lab wardogs, Rats in sewer systems are more natural than this genetic makeup show. Tim said, Mr Tims, Your comment to Hammond, Was unusual. What part of this is War dogs? ''Kanate asked.'' Playing god. ''Tim said, The camera switches to space. A space rock is seen flying against earth at incredible speeds.'' TRAILER 2 The background is a snowy enviorment, Two Nanuqsaurus are seen running. The bigger one, Roars and lay's his head lower. It then bites the back of the prey, The prey is then revealed to be a polar bear. The Male Nanuqsaurus then bites the back of the polar bear off, Letting the, smaller one, Female to eat the front part of the polar bear. "Dr Tims! It is nice to see you here!" is heard, The camera moves back, Revealing a tower. And showing that the snowy enviorment was artifical, Two men watch the hunt. "Hunt or be hunted." The person on the left says and moves his head against right. "Which are we?" the person on the rigth says, "Hunted." the person on the left says. An old laboratory is shown, A door left to it and a hatchery laboratory. The Door's handle being moving, Then the door is slammed into the wall, As a pack of Carnoraptors jumps out of the doorframe. Story Chapter I As the title screen ends, A large wooden room is shown, In the middle a round table is shown and Kanate, Hammonds, Tim ans Gerald Reymore. “We haven’t chosen the fate yet, We have to make the choice soon.” Kanate says, A man walks in, outfited like a ranger and holding a briefcase. “Gentlemen, As the Director of Jurassic Park Rangers i have been elected by the Costa Rica government as the chooser for the choice.”, Hammonds and the others look at him. “And it is?” Hammond asked, ”Kill the dinosaurs, The Costa Rica government is denying the deal with InGen untill the dinosaurs are gone.” The man said, Followed by “Clint West, Commander of ACU.” Kanate looks at him, Annoyed. A large cargo boat is shown, Being loaded with vehicles and soldiers, Clint West points the vehicles, Hammond and Kanate walk down to Clint, “What do you want? Hammonds?” West asks, “I want to see the island, One last time.” Hammond says, Clint looks at him and asks “What? Elaborate.” Hammond looks disappointed, ”Lockwood has been elected as the CEO of InGen, I am being reassigned to Valuable Former Staff.” Hammond says, West turns into a sad expression then back to normal. Clint walks to one of the trucks and yells “Move asshole!” The cargo truck quickly drives into the boat’s lower vehicle transport. Clint enters as the last cargo trucks enters, He waits for Hammond and Kanate to enter, A room with bed bunks is shown, Tims and Gerald unpacking their dufflebags. Clint enters along with Hammond and Kanate he points to the left bed bunk. Hammond nods and unloads his dufflebag while Kanate looks around the room. As Clint enters the bridge, He walks to a hatch, He climbs down to a control room under the bridge. There is a man outfited in a suit, “Dr Xhi.” Clints says, He looks to the other side of the room and sees Henry Wu, He smiles and then says “We have a holographic 3D interactive map of Isla Nublar.” He flips a switch. Isla Nublar is shown in a 3D fashion, Henry Wu zooms to a old maintence shed, He opens a file with the map of the maintence shed, He zooms into a server room. “There is our target.“ Wu says, Clint looks at him “That Carnoraptor will be yours, Wu.” Clint says and grins. The boat arrives at Isla Nublar’s North Docks, They quickly unload the vehicle along with a special APC for Hammond, Tims, Kanate and Reymore along with two ACU troopers one being the combat driver of the vehicle. Clint tells them “This the private tour, You’ll be safe in the APC.” They nod and enter the APC, West walks to a truck and enters the front passenger seat, He looks back at the inside of the truck through some metal bars, He sees a cage that barely fit in the truck. West knocks on the truck, The convoy begins moving, While the APC moves to the old visitor center being protected by two Humvees. Chapter II The APC convoy arrives at the visitor center, The ACU soldiers step out first except for the combat driver, They aim around, Hammond slowly steps out. “Perimiter clear” one of the ACU soldier says. The others step out, They enter the visitor center, The place being filled with bones, Hammond looks at one of the weird bone formation, He steps forward and sees eggs, He nods to Reymore to come here. Reymore looks down, “Troodon eggs, I’ve seen them before.” Reymore says, Hammond looked at him “The euthanization?” Hammond questioned, Gerald shrugged. A caw noise is heard from upstairs, A carnoraptor jumps down from a hole in the roof, It roars. The ACU troopers fire, The camera switches to the Military Convoy on the main road, They stop at a upside down JP Ford. Wu walks out from the front cargo truck’s back, “We’re here, West.” Wu says and smiles excited, Clint walks out from his truck and nods. ”Everyone! Tranquilizer weapons only, No lethal weapons allowed.” Clint yells, The front cargo truck’s back is open, A Ranger puts down weapon crates with tranq rifles. Everyone begins taking tranq rifles, Clint tells Wu to enter the front cargo truck due to it’s hard metal hull. Wu nods and re-enters it. He closes the door at the back of the cargo truck. The ACU troopers at the maintence shed begins pulling down the blast gate, They aim as they step down the stairs. They aim at the door, They breach it a explosive and run in, They begin tranquilizing the mother carnoraptor, The carnoraptor caws before collapsing to the floor, Three corpses are shown who were ACU troopers, Loud footsteps are heard from downstairs, Clint runs out, He points the ACU troopers to take the body of the carnoraptor, As they put the body into the cage, The carnoraptors run out from the maintence shed, Clint runs into the driver seat of his truck. The driver of his cargo truck is pulled by the carnoraptor pack. The ranger that gave the others the tranq weapons is thrown across between the cargo trucks. Wu and West’s vehicle make it out. The camera switches again but this time to a kitchen, A wounded ACU trooper is thrown across the room, Hammond and Kanate hide in a broken part of the wall. Tims and Reymore hide in the freezer, A velociraptor enters the kitchen, It caws. The velociraptor kills the Troodon bitting on the wounded ACU trooper. The Velociraptor caws again, A loud bang is heard from downstairs, Aswell as wheel sounds. West runs into the kitchen aiming, He sees the velociraptor. He lowers his gun, “Devin!” Clint yells, He runs and hugs the Velociraptor, Wu enters the kitchen with his gun, Tim and Reymore leave the the freezer while Hammond and Kanate step down. The velociraptor holds a bone with his mouth and gives it to Clint. “Carnoraptor cranium bone.” West says, Wu looks surprised and smiles. “We’ve gotta leave now.” Wu says, Hammond nods and they walk down, They see the crash cargo truck. West points to the door. They walk out and enter their APC, With Tims driving, Clint and Wu stay in the cargo truck. They drive to a upside down cargo truck. They stop, West and Reymore walk out and investigate the truck. They see a freshly killed ACU combat driver. He had a unatural bite mark, A baryonyx-alike bite. His enter left arm being ripped off. They hear a loud roar, And then see a military helicopter group, They land next to the cargo truck. Stephen Mills walks out with cuffs in his hands. A ACU trooper army rallies after leaving the helicopters. They slowly unload the carnoraptor’s cage and move it to the helicopter. “What are you doing, You idiots!” Tim yells. A triceratops herd runs from the forest, They run around the helicopters. They seem afraid, A loud roar is heard, Followed by another then silence. Chapter III Smith Huffs steps out from his helicopter, They load in the carnoraptor, The helicopter with the cargo takes off. A Tyrannosaurus Rex runs from the forest, He then stomps on two helicopter and roars. The ACU army fires at the TRex with non-lethal weapons, This attempt is shortened as the Tyrannosaurus Rex stomps and kills most of them. Wu runs to a helicopter, Quickly a group of ACU soldiers run in, The helicopter takes off. Clint runs to the helicopter and yells “ASSHOLE!” and angrily runs to his cargo truck, He points the ACU troopers and Huff to enter the truck. Hammond, Tims run to the APC. Kanate looks behind and sees that Reymore‘s shoe tie is under a rock. Kanate helps Reymore and runs to the APC. The Cargo truck quickly drives to the open plains on the left, The APC follows after. ”Damn it!” Huff says annoyed, West stares at him “So what now? You and Wu led the operation.” West says on the radio and grins, Huff looks annoyed at West and soon says the radio “Haha, Very funny.” The ACU troopers stare at Huff. They soon arrive at the docks, They see a military fighter carrier, Along with the Raptor Fist. They quickly unload the gear, The Tyrannosaurus Rex strikes at the docks, The ACU troopers get into position and try to tranq the mighty beast. They fail misserably and get absolutely destroyed by Rexy. Huffs runs to a old watch tower and tries to hide from the disaster he created, Huffs hears a weird caw, He is then quickly surrounded by a pack of Carnoraptors. The camera switches to a farther away position while Huff yells and is devoured. Clint runs to Tims. He whispers to him, “Tell the others, At my go, To run to the ship.” Tims nods, He whispers to the others and they nod aswell. Clint then runs and the run behind him. They quickly re-enter the ship. A loud intercomm noise is heard, Followed by Dr Wu’s voice increased to be heard by the T.Rex “Impressive West, Maybe i’ll consider to save you.” The Tyrannosaurus Rex runs into from the loud noise, The ship’s lower part goes into blast lockdown. They are stuck with the Tyrannosaurus Rex, They hear a loud cawing noise, Devin and his Velociraptor pack run in before the blast doors fully close, They then attack the Tyrannosaurus Rex. West runs to a panel and unscrews it with tools from a toolbox next to the panel, He then grabs his fragmention grenade and tosses it inside of the panel, He then runs to the elevator, He sees as the velociraptors are knocked near dead and Devin being thrown into a wall. Then the ship’s lower door opens, Letting the Tyrannosaurus to smell the fresh air and step out, It then proceeds with it’s classic roar like the one from the end of JW 1. They quickly head inside of the elevator and take it up, As they arrive in the bridge, No Wu in sight. The Raptor Fist was gone, Along with Xhi, He looks at the Captain, He says “Isla Kanate” the Captain nods and they leave the port. They arrive on the mainland and restock on Vehicles and Soldiers then returns to Isla Kanate, The camera switches to a JP Ford Explorer with 1 ACU combat driver, Stephen Mills and Dr Wu in the back. The vehicle soon drove into a large garage, The walls having posters of InGen. They got off the Explorer and entered a elevator. Wu pressed the lowest number, They entered a large hall (near identical to JW Auction Hall except without the screens) A man was cleaning, Wu looked at him and smiled. The janitor looked surprised and quickly left the room after grabbing his janitorial eqquipment. Wu smiled, Mills looked around the hall. The rollerband would turn on, The cage would move forward, It would have large blankets over the bars. Three ACU soldiers entered along with someone in a jungle explorer uniform. Wu looked at Mills, “Stephen this is mr Cauge.” Wu says, Mills nods. Cauge says “Dan Cauge.” Mills smiles and responds with “Stephen Mills, I work for Dr Wu.” Cauge looks at one of the ACU trooper and nods, The ACU troopers step near the cage, They take down the blanket and ignite their shock batons. A carnoraptor is revealed inside of the cage. They begin shocking the carnoraptor with their batons causing the sleeping Carnoraptor to wake up, It slowly gets up and caws. Mills looks in shock, Wu smiles and says “Protocol 16, Is ready.” Cauge jumps on top of the rollerband. He walks close to cage and puts his hand on the iron bar. The carnoraptor puts its head close to his hand and sniffs twice. Cauge makes a copy of the cawing sound, The carnoraptor caws back. Wu says “Cauge, Mills come with me.” Wu smiles and walks to a panel, He puts his hand on the panel and the door unlocks with a clicking noise. Wu pushes the door, They all enter. They see a large enclosure and glass walls. The snowy enviorment would have artifical sky and a device that replicated snow falling from the sky. They see a polar bear, Mill looks at Wu confused, Wu says “The show begins now.” Wu points, Two Nanuqsaurus chase after the bear and roar. The large Nanuqsaurus bites the back of the polar bear killing it, It proceeds to violently rip off it’s back, The other Nanuqsaurus bites the front of the Polar Bear. The large boat is shown now, The boat stops at Isla Kanate’s dock, The vehicles are unloaded. Clint and his men force the Isla Kanate Coast Guard to surrender to him. Tims and Kanate enter a cargo truck hiddenly, They see as Clint and a strange man enters. Clint says, “Mr Dombrick, You will be pleased once the Carnoraptor is in Lockwoods’ hands? Won’t you.” Dombrick says, “Yes, Mr West.” The truck quickly starts. They quickly arrive at Wu’s Laboratory, The alarm rings, But before it does they manage to fit three entire cargo trucks in the garage, And the other three unload outside and enter through the museum area. Clint and Dombrick jump down from the truck, They walk to the back of the truck, The door is half open. Dombrick looks mad at West, Clint sighs in relief and unloads a Weapons Crate with a Radiation sign in it. Four men in hazmat suits come to the crate and open it, A small heat waves comes out giving small burns to the hazmat suit. They grab the pipe like object with small exhaust ports. They attach a trigger and another pipe it begins to resemble a RPG. They soon come at the auction hall, Except it’s empty, Not the hall but the cage. “DAMN!” West yells, Dombrick looks upset. Tims and Kanate hid quickly in a maintence room at the right door, Clint went silent. Dombrick began laughing, Clint turned angry and took out his M9 pistol, He aimed at Dombricks face, Dombrick began sweating and turned silent. “Wu! You can come out now, Idiot!” Clint yelled, A clap repeated over and over was heard, Wu and Gauge entered. Then Mills entered. Cauge laughed at the fool West was, Then Mills took out his M9 and aimed at Wu. Gauge went silent, Wu pressed a quick trigger with his left arm. Cauge then spun around and kicked Mills down while Dombrick threw his briefcase and used his legs to kick the lower torso of Clint. Wu, Cauge and Dombrick ran to the habitat. Mills went to check up on West, Tims and Kanate ran out from their cover, The rollerband moved. The room’s lights turned red and followed by a female voice saying “Auction Hall, Power 15%, Lockdown 100%.” Tims yelled “We need to get out of here. The men in hazmat suits entered, They fired at the door where Wu left, They were folliwed by a squad of ACU troopers who entered, Clint pointed Tims, Kanate and Mills to go to the door and follow the troopers. They nod and Clint follows behind, Tims and Mills stop at the habitat, They watch and the second trailer is repeated here. Clint and two ACU troopers enter the hatchery laboratory, They see Wu they come in and Aim at Wu, They realize that Wu is behind bulletproof glass as they try to fire non-lethal rounds. Wu looks at them and flips a switch on his right, A metal blast door activates. They hear cawing, A Velociraptor enters as the lights black out. The lights turn back on and a ACU trooper is gone, The lights turn black. Cawing and a faint yell is heard, The lights turn on leaving Clint alive. Clint takes out a flare. The velociraptor runs at Clint but stops mid way. “Devin, Attack.” Clint smiles, He throws the flare at the window, Wu looks shocked he then runs through a escape tunnel, The velociraptor breaks through the glass and runs after Wu. Wu closes the door while the velociraptor tries to get in, The velociraptors back torso bones are damaged. Clint runs to Devin, He pushes the door up. Devin would be knocked out, But Wu would be lost. He moves a step forward, The walls are glass, Water. Clint realizes, He runs to the door, He knocks on the door as hard as he could. The large Mossasaurus rams through the glass, Tims and Kanate are walking down a hallway investigating places where Wu could have went. They enter a hatchery laboratory, They see a glass wall with a office inside, They see the panicked Dombrick burning documments as quickly as he can. Kanate steps forward, “Peter Dombrick, Former InGen Lawyer and investor of Granton Enterprises along with InGen and Hammond’s Jurassic Park.” Kanate says, Dombrick looks at the window, He grabs a M9 from his desk and aims as Kanate. “I know much more about the Carnoraptor Progress than Dr Wu himself.” Kanate says and smiles, A loud roar is heard, They look around the laboratory. When they look back at the office, It’s just Dombricks M9. Kanate and Tim explore the laboratory and find a maintence room, They enter it and see, To their surprise, A nest. They see a lab coat in it, They hear the Breach Alarm going off, They run to the main hallway, They are stopped by mercenaries in all black with MP5s. They are handcuffed and sent to the old detention area. They are thrown down with the other ACU arrested troopers. They feel a tickly feeling, As water drops on them, Little drops followed by a water coming in by the kilogram every thirty seconds. They break their cuffs using a metal pipe that fell down, Tims and Kanate help the others and run out, The detention centers falls into the water, They get into the hallway, But the hallway and Wu’s Lab is being flooded. They see Dombrick and the Black Mercenaries escorting him to the safest exit, Tim hears a roar. They look back and hear metal bending, Then the mossasaurus grabs three ACU troopers with it’s mouth and returns into the water. Mills sees Tims, Kanate and the other ACU and tells them ”God... The Carnoraptor has breached, Most of the ACU is dead. The boat has been overtaken by the mercs. The only way out is a maintence chopper located 200 meters west from us.” They nod and follow Mills, They arrive at the helipad and see the Maintence Chopper, They realize it can fit 6 excluding co-pilot and pilot. The COs of the ACU troopers are given space, The best pilots and drivers are chosen as Pilot and Co-Pilot. Tims, Kanate and Mills are chosen as VP. They hear cawing before the chopper is ready for take-off. Four velociraptors jump ontop of the other rooftop which is lower, The ACU troopers not in the chopper defend them from the velociraptors, The chopper takes off as two velociraptors jump to the helipad. The helicopter flies to the Vonossium. There they land and are evacuated with Hammond and the rest of the survivors, The credits roll and the last scene is shown, Hammond is stripped of all his positions in InGen, Lockwood is assigned as the new CEO. Wu, Dombrick make it off the island, Tims joins a retirement home in Utah, Xhi and Mills join Granton Enterprises as Radio Podcast Broadcaster. Dan Cauge, Gerald Reymore and Clint West are declared missing and dead soon after the island is searched with Costa Rica coast guard. END Toy Line * A gray carnoraptor with a scar on it’s left eye * Tyrannosaurus Rex “Rexy” * Blue mossasaurus with two bull horns * Raptoronyx * Troodon * Pteradon * Clint West, Dr Tau, Dr Wu, Dombrick, Dan Cauge, Reymore, (exclusive for first release viewers) Hammond, Kanate and Captain Jefferson